Falling Blossom
by purple hummingbird
Summary: Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Kingdom is sent by his father to the Senju Kingdon to court their future queen. He doesn't wish to marry, but he will in order to please his father. However, when he arrives will he find more than he expected? Sasusaku (In Revision)
1. Chapter 1: Swinging Thoughts

Disclaimer, Naruto is not mine.

**Falling Blossom **

_A flower blooms in its time, sometimes earlier than the rest and other times, falling just behind its siblings. They will all fall to give way to fruit, as is dictated by the law of nature and their evanescent life ends. But there will always be one last blossom, one who took its time to unfurl, and it will be the last to take flight. That last falling blossom reminds the flower admirers that beauty is so mesmerizing because it is finite. _

Chapter 1: Swinging Thoughts

Sakura POV

Night had fallen earlier than yesterday. I rocked lightly on a creaky swing I had long outgrown, but refused to part with because of the happy memories tied to its rusty chains. A cold breeze blew, penetrating my thick cloak and coaxing an involuntary shiver from my body.

Aunt Tsunade had just informed me of the visitor that was coming to the palace the following week. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that the second son of the Uchiha family was the chosen suitor for my stunning cousin, now that I paused to think through the situation, and, while I had heard that the young man was extremely handsome, I couldn't help but feel pity for Ino. To live a future chosen by someone else was undesirable, to say the least. It would be a life of constant regrets and what ifs. Of course, she could always refuse his proposal, but her options were extremely limited.

Ino was the first crown princess in the history of Senju kingdom and her precarious title meant she could only marry the son of a reigning royal family. One who had been exposed to the duties of a ruler, indulgent nobles simply would not do. And that indispensable requirement was only fulfilled by less men than I could count on my fingers.

All other reigning families had their heir, but not all of them had an unmarried second to spare. The Uzumakis had Naruto. There was also Konohamaru, but he was far removed from the throne and he had barely past the age when kids stopped sucking their thumbs, not exactly the stabilizing element the counsel had in mind when they first suggested to give the country a prince. The Hyuuga King only had daughters. Neither Hinata nor Hanabi would ever grace the throne. That responsibility would fall on his nephew, crown prince Neji.

Gaara of the Sand was already ruling in place of his brother who had vehemently refused the crown. Of course Kankuro probably would have jumped at the opportunity to court the "most beautiful woman in the five kingdoms" but he was notorious for avoiding any kind of responsibility and would most likely refuse to marry Ino. After all, he wouldn't willingly choose the same fate he had narrowly escaped. The only Kingdom that could afford to offer a son was the Uchihas, whose heir was Itachi. The choice was technically between Prince Sasuke and Prince Shisui, but Prince Shishi had pledged to serve Crown Prince Itachi, striking him out of the running. Truly, Ino's best bet was with Prince Sasuke.

It was a known fact that Queen Tsunade wanted Ino married as soon as possible. She understood the need to leave her heir with a capable husband who could one day help her when she became queen and would provide the country with a male heir.

Uchiha Sasuke was the perfect match. In the tradition of his family, he had been trained to become an honorable warrior and a strategic commander. By age 18, he was promoted to general and by age 20, he was fifth in command of his father's army. He would be able to help defend Senju kingdom if he one day became its ruling prince.

I detached my face from the chain I had rested it on, sure that there were marks on my cheeks. All this unnecessary worrying had caused me to lose track of time. After all, there was no escaping marriage for Ino and if Sasuke was anything like his older brother, she would be well taken care of. Knowing her, she was probably ecstatic to snatch an Uchiha. Their gene pool was truly blessed, boasting some of the finest male specimens in the world. A familiar voice broke the previous silence in the clearing.

"Lady Sakura, it is late. Maybe it would be prudent to retire for the day." Sai held out his hand.

"Of course Sai. Thank you for escorting me back to my rooms" I teased, knowing full well that he was the one anxious to get to bed and the sooner I was in mine, the sooner he could get to his.

My personal guard, though I more often considered him a brother, never failed to worry about every little thing. He made sure I ate at the right times, kept myself hydrated and rested every few hours. While I was grateful for his aide, he was sometimes overbearing. I couldn't go anywhere without him trailing behind just a half step behind me. But I would endure it because the only other option was to replace him and that simply would not do. I would stay with Sai and all his annoying little quirks because I loved him.

Sometimes I wondered if I would ever fall in love the same way my mother had loved my father or my aunt had loved her Dan. She had told me countless memories about her love and there was always a twinkle in her eyes when she spoke of him that no one else could bring. I once asked her why she chose not to remarry and she told me "To be in love is bittersweet, my dear. Once it's left its mark on you, you will be forever changed. But it is well worth all the suffering."

Sai broke me from my thoughts "You are pensive today. What are you thinking about?"

"About how I'm gonna beat you to the doors!" I laughed as I broke into a sprint.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Nieces

Sasuke POV

I was bent over, panting after a rigorous training session with Kakashi. The week had been full of planning. I was set to leave early the next morning to Senju Palace where I would court Princess Ino and seduce her into accepting my marriage proposal. It wouldn't be a particularly difficult or desired task on my side, but Father had all but ordered it. My good looks almost guaranteed success, but I was not looking forward to getting married at just twenty two.

My aspiration was to continue training and surpass Itachi. Marriage would only hinder my progress, especially marriage to a future queen. However, Father had stressed the importance of gaining an alliance with the powerful Senju Kingdom, even more so since she was also the heiress and that meant he would have influence in Senju affairs. I just hoped she was not like Lady Karin, fawning at the mere sight of me.

"That's it for today, you should get some rest for the long trip." Kakashi began to unbuckle his arm guards.

"I was hoping to add at least another hour to my training." I stood up to my full height, cracking a few joints as I went up.

"Not with the force you're using today. I know you have tension you want to let out, but remember that I'm your babysitter for this trip and I would like to wake up energized, not sore."

"Tch, I don't need a guardian" I snickered, and began to shed my own training gear.

"Well, until you can control your anger issues, you'll be stuck with me. How would your father take hearing that his son insulted the princess because she annoyed him?"

Kakashi hinted at that particular incident with Lady Karin which had earned me a month of stable duties.

"Besides you're going to need my advice on how to romance a lady properly." I visibly grimaced.

"I will not take advice from a pervert like you." I spat out.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "When she finally notices that beneath those dark eyes and stoic expression, there's only an emotionally constipated little girl, you'll be begging me for help and I, as the reasonable man I am, will gladly teach you..." He grinned and I felt the beginnings of goosebumps.

"After I notify Naruto and Shisui. I'm sure they'll never let you live it down." I inwardly groaned knowing the truth to his statement. How did I get stuck with a teacher that was so full of himself?

"Anyway, what useful information can you give me?" I stressed the "useful." I didn't need the latest summary of those damned books he carried around everywhere.

"First off, be respectful when addressing Queen Tsunade. I hear she's quite intimidating and won't tolerate from you, what King Minato and Queen Kuushina do."

"That's kind of a given. As a guest I have to be respectful." A thought occurred to me.

"I heard that she has another niece?" He flinched a little.

"Yes." He fixed me with the look he used when he wanted complete attention from me. "Lady Sakura. Now, whatever you do, make sure to be very careful when in her company. She's the queen's favorite and Tsunade will most definitely not tolerate any form of disrespect or rudeness directed at that niece...even less than to herself."

"What's so special about her?" Kakashi's cryptic warning had sparked curiosity in me.

"Who knows. The Lady has always been kept under constant protection from her aunt. She's never travelled and is very sheltered, even from the people in her own country."

"She must be important." It seemed illogical to me that anyone would merit such surveillance. All royal offspring had travelled to meet the rulers of other nations. Even the stuffy Hyuuga's had allowed Hinata to accompany her cousin when he toured the five Kingdoms, most likely to expose her to eligible royals. It was quite obvious who her preference was, but the dobe remained oblivious to her affections.

"I hear she was the daughter of the Queen's late brother, but was kept from the line of succession in favor of making her the next High Priestess." That made more sense. I'm sure everyone was relieved that such an important figure was being kept safe.

"I've also heard some outrageous speculations. Some make her out to be an angel or fairy while others say she's a witch. I don't believe anything beyond that she's almost irresistibly charming ...so just stay away from her in case she bewitches you. Besides, she's off limits to everyone."Off limits?

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Queen Tsunade made it explicitly clear that Lady Sakura would not marry when your father tried to arrange for her to become Itachi's bride."He elaborated.

"Itachi wanted to marry? He never told me" Although he did keep a lot of things from me, I would've thought at least Mother would cave and tell me.

"Well, it happened a couple of years ago when Itachi visited the Senju and returned enchanted with the girl. He was stubborn in that he would take no other as his wife."

"Did she know Itachi's intentions?"

Kakashi smirked. "No, she was quite naive for her age and brushed off his advances." Kakashi seemed a little too knowledgeable about this.

"How do you know all this?" I squinted my eyes in suspicion.

"What can I say? I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Knowing he wouldn't comment further, I decided to change topics. "Shouldn't you be worried about regaining your "energy" because if you're late, I'd be my pleasure to leave you behind"

"Oh, would you look at the time, I'll be taking my leave if you don't mind. Good night" Only when he was gone did I notice that he had left me to clean up by myself. I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3: A Queen's History

Ino POV

Today was the day. My possible future husband would be arriving an hour before dinner. I had to look my best for his arrival. I was wearing a dark purple dress with silver lining that accentuated my figure, but the corset was tighter than usual, adding to my discomfort. My hair had been styled in an intricate updo and my makeup was being applied when my mother walked in.

"Ino, are you ready to meet the most handsome man in all the five kingdoms?" my mother teased. "I really don't know how he's gonna beat Itachi" she practically squealed. I agreed; Itachi was one fine piece of work.

"Mother, with how excited you are, it would seem he's here to meet you." I muttered.

"Oh, hush." She swatted my shoulder "You know your father was and always will be the only one for me. Anyways, do not disappoint the queen, this marriage will cement your claim to the throne."

I hesitated before asking a question I was too afraid to voice aloud before, "Mother, should I feel guilty about taking the crown that should rightfully belong to Sakura?" Because I sometimes did.

"Hon, don't worry about that. Her Majesty chose you over her own brother's daughter for a reason. You are more competent in politics than Sakura. She is much too soft to deal with the uglier aspects of government. Besides, you would have been next after Sakura. It's just a small change."

"And if Father was still alive?"

"Do not worry about what is not"

I but my lip before I asked another taboo question. "And if the attack hadn't occurred?"

She flinched "Again, do not worry about what is not." I sighed in frustration at her evasive answer.

No one ever talked about that night. In truth, it was frustrating because I was too young to remember it and when I had asked anyone, even the lowliest maids, they just looked around with a frightened look on their faces and told me that was something you didn't talk about.

My mother looked at me with pity. "Why don't you ask your aunt about that one? She's the only one who can tell you anything about it." I detected a wisp of fear in her voice, strange.

"Okay, I will." I resolved myself to ask no matter how intimidating my aunt could sometimes be.

My mother glanced at the clock warily. "You'd better hurry if you want to get comfortable in the throne room and compose yourself before he arrives."

"You're right. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed my mother before and made my way down the corridors of the vast palace.

When I walked in, my Aunt was already seated on her throne. Every time I looked at the splendor in this room, I imagined what everyone who walked in for the first time felt. Awe. Disbelief. Intimidation. Everything in this room showcased the wealth and power of the Kingdom from the shiny opal floors and luscious purple carpet to the chandeliers up above dripping with diamonds. It was meant to humble guests, but nothing did that better than the magnificent presence of the one seated on the throne.

My aunt, though short in stature, commanded respect. She may have belonged to the weaker sex but she was anything but. When the Kingdom had plunged into chaos after King Hashirama's death, she had been the one to step up and bring back stability. I admired her so much and I hoped to be even half the ruler she was.

I bowed down in respect when I came to rest at the door of her throne. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Rise, my dear" she was smiling at me, a look of pride in her hazel eyes. "Take a seat" she gestured to the stool on the right of hers. Shizune sat on the left.

I sat while my thoughts warred inside my head. "I... I wanted to umm...ask something."

My aunt looked at me in confusion. "You know, a question." I clarified.

"Can you ask anything but a question?" It was rhetorical and very much sarcastic, but she wasn't upset. The beginnings of a smile on her face proved it.

"Well, it's cause you looked confused"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Only because you were acting so nervous. That's not like you."

Enlightenment dawned on her face. "Ahh, it must be the Uchiha boy. What do you want to know?"

I bit my lip, but released it when she squinted her eyes in displeasure at the gesture. "No... It's not that"

"Okay then, ask away" she looked at me expectantly.

I shifted my gaze to the floor, my heart beating furiously in my chest. "It's just that I'm not sure if it's an unpleasant subject." I looked up to her face. "Actually, I know it's an unpleasant subject." Her face was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Just get on with it, Ino." She waved her hand impatiently.

"I was young when it happened, so I don't remember. I asked the older maids but they won't say a word. Even my mother sent me to you instead, so you really are the only person that can tell me if not I wouldn't ask cause I know it's a touchy subject." I was rambling. I never rambled.

"Ino!" The sound of the Queen's voice echoes off the walls, making it that much more loud. I flinched. "Just get on with it."

I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "What happened that night? Why were we attacked?" My voice was barely loud enough to carry to her ears.

She let out a tired sigh and faced forward, closing her eyes. "I knew you would ask that someday. I'm surprised it wasn't sooner. I'll start from the beginning."

When she opened them, she focused her gaze on the ground, though I know her mind was focused on a time already past.

"It was so beautiful. I grew up in splendor and peace the first fifteen years of my life. I was the very first grandchild of King Hashirama the Great, though he was just granddaddy to me. He spoiled me to no end, happy that I was able to enjoy the peace he had suffered so much to attain. He had managed to end the constant warfare between the Senju and Uchihas, not an easy task. Those Uchihas can be more stubborn than mountains."She smiled in reverence as she spoke about a figure I had undoubtedly met, but never remembered. Then her face turned somber.

"But peace does not last forever. The summer I turned sixteen, war broke out once more. This time between the Uzumakis and Hyuugas. My grandfather's marriage to Princess Uzumaki Mito had consolidated an alliance between the Senju and Uzumakis, so naturally he offered them his aid. But the Uchihas had common ancestry with the Hyuugas and sided with them. I was young and the beautiful world I had known had crumbled in the blink of an eye. I bid both my grandfather and father goodbye with great sadness. That was the last time my father would step foot in the palace. My mother stayed with my younger brother and I, but I was restless. My greatest wish was to be with them and make sure nothing happened to them, even my stoic faced great-uncle Tobirama. It came true when my grandmother decided to travel to her war ravaged home country to heal the injured soldiers. She asked if I would like to accompany her, and I accepted before she even finished asking. I saw so many injuries, and became quickly adept at healing them. But eventually, it became too much, there was too much blood and so many agonizing deaths that I sought an outlet. I found it in Jiraya and Orochimaru, soldiers under the command of General Sarutobi. They willingly taught me how to fight at a time when it was unheard of for a woman. I never dreamed that it would be useful as I never expected to be in battle. Then one day, while my grandfather and his generals planned their next move, there was a surprise attack on our camp. The enemy kept pouring in from everywhere. I knew I should have hidden in the healer's tent where no soldier would attack, but I ignored the rational part of my brain and took up a sword. I knew exactly where to cut in order to bring instant death. I was untouchable, no one would dare harm a woman, not that they could close enough to anyway." She smirked.

"We won, but we lost so much more. My grandfather lost his only son. I lost my father and my innocence. On our way back home, I met Dan Kato, one of our war heros. I fell in love with him and I married him two years after the end of the war. Our union brought forth no children, but we didn't care; we just needed each other. I now basked in the peace that I had suffered for."

She laughed then, startling me. "It was a huge shock when my great uncle Tobirama married and an even bigger shock when his new wife brought a previously illegitimate Inoichi to the palace. Years later, I watched my brother marry a woman he wasn't supposed to love. Saori, the High Priestess, was a treasure no royal was supposed to touch, much less an heir to a Kingdom. I didn't support the union and neither did much of the court, especially Tobirama and Queen Mito who feared this would cause another war. But they were young and in love, neither cognizant of the terrors of war. My grandfather had the final say and he allowed the marriage to happen after he had seen the love between the couple. Tensions rose between the Uchihas who feared we were getting too powerful and truthfully, they had every right to fear the children of such a formidable union. Then you and Sakura were born and I forgot all my fears. Having no children of our own, Dan and I spoiled you two to no end, perhaps even worse than how my grandfather had done to me. The Uchihas kept quiet during this time, a boy hadn't been born. They had nothing to fear from a girl. After all, she wouldn't inherit the throne. Four years later, Saori died leaving no sons. I thought the worst had passed, but I couldn't be more wrong. We received word that King Madara had gathered an army and was marching towards us. He was still quite bitter over the loss of his brother in the Uzumaki Hyuuga conflict more than ten years prior and the chance he had been waiting for had just passed him. He went mad. I felt a sense of deja vu when I watched my grandfather leave for battle with his brother for the second time in my life. They would never return. Then, the next night, they came."

I felt pity for my aunt who had witnessed so much loss in her up to that point and still I knew that the worst was yet to come. She continued.

"Seven assassins stole into the palace in the middle of the night, knowing that many soldiers had left to fight and our defenses were weaker. So much of my family died that night. My grandmother, Inoichi, Nawaki and my Dan. He died in my place. He shielded me with his own body and killed my assassin. You and Sakura were so lucky. Your mother hid you Ino, but when I found Sakura, bloody and laying next to the cold body of her father, I was sure she was dead. When she shifted, I was so relieved for the tiny girl. My mother was never the same after that night. She became a shadow, never aware of her surroundings. I was by myself, but I took it upon myself to give you two the peace I had enjoyed as a child. The Kingdom was left in chaos and I did something unprecedented. I wore the King's crown. It was not the first time I had broken my gender role, but the other nobles in the Kingdom did not agree. There were many revolts, but who else was left to rule? All the males in our lineage had been killed and I would never pass our family's right to rule as long as I still had breath in me. I quelled the revolts and restored the peace."

She looked at me with sorrow. "This is the Kingdom will inherit, my dear. A kingdom afraid of female rule and instability. Do you understand how important this marriage is now?"

"Yes, and I can see how an Uchiha will be the best choice. It will be a solid union.

"Exactly. Ino, please promise me you'll make this work, for my sake."

"I will" I whispered, even as my heart constricted. That meant forgetting about Sai and all our promises to each other.

The heavy atmosphere was lifted when Sakura pranced in. She danced up to the throne and bent down to kiss our aunt.

"Good afternoon, auntie" I shot her an annoyed look. Honestly, didn't the girl know when she needed to show respect? We were in the throne room, for goodness' sake, the most official room in the entire palace. My aunt didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Goodness, child! Where have you been?" My aunt ran her eyes over Sakura's person. Her braid was loose and starting to come undone. The dress she was wearing was falling off one shoulder, proof that she had changed her outfit in a hurry prior to coming here. "Turn around so I can button you up properly."

I looked on in envy of all the devotion my aunt gave to her. Sakura never did anything wrong. Had I been the one to show up in disarray, I would have been lectured thoroughly. Her entire existence was centered on leisure. My aunt had even made that more attainable for her by allowing her to wear those shapeless dresses. That wardrobe of hers was something I didn't envy at all. Though the corsets were uncomfortable, I relished the attention my outfits brought.

Then my gaze shifted to her silent companion. He avoided my eyes as usual. Sai. Perhaps, that was the thing I most envied about my younger cousin. She spent countless hours with him, taking him for granted. Even now, his stance showed discomfort because he knew the lecture that should have been Sakura's would fall on him.

"Sai!" My aunt had finished buttoning up Sakura's dress and now she focused on him. "Why did she come in so disheveled? What if the prince had come early? How do you think her reputation would have fared?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty." He bowed in front of my aunt. "It was my fault." Lies "I shouldn't have let her take Strider out" More like she escaped and you were chasing her around to come back to the palace. "I accept full responsibility"

My knuckles were turning white from the force I was exerting on the edges of the chair handles. Sai was not at fault at all, yet he was defending her. Why did everyone divert any kind of responsibility from her? What was so special about her?

"Come on, auntie" Sakura stepped in. "Sai didn't do anything wrong. We were here on time. Besides," she shot me a sly grin. "I'm not the one he's here to see"

"You're right. Take your seat" She bounced next to me and I scoffed when I noticed she hadn't even bothered to put on shoes. She hid her bare feet behind the fabric of her dress.

"So, Ino" she started animatedly. "I hear Prince Sasuke is even more handsome that Itachi, are you excited?" she all but squealed. I stiffened when Sai came up to stand behind Sakura's stool. So close and yet so distant.

"Yes, I hear he's the most coveted man in the kingdoms." I felt a surge of pride that I would be the one to have him.

"Well, of course, only the best for the gorgeous Ino of the Senju." She poked my side.

I almost turned to look at Sai. The best, but not the one I wanted.

The heavy doors opened and we all sat up a little straighter.


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

Sasuke POV

"We're about half an hour away" Kakashi informed me.

I almost sighed in relief. We had been riding in this damned carriage for four days. It was the first week of February, and the melting snow turned an otherwise three day trip into a series of muddy stops. To make matters worse, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to educate me on the "art of seduction." Any other person would have already kicked him out and had him sit outside with the driver, but I already had plenty of experience tolerating idiotic perverts. (*coughnarutocough*)

"Hn." I wasn't really in the mood to start another pointless conversation.

As we neared the extravagant building, I noticed the stark contrast between the scenery I had left behind of bare trees and thick snow and the one that greeted me here. The preponderance of greenery seemed to swallow what I knew would be an enormous edifice up close. The pathway up to the front gates was lined with tender trees not more than a decade old.

I heard a faint, tinkling laugh to my side and turned to see who it belonged to. I caught a glimpse of pink and black in the distance between the heavy foliage. It was followed by galloping and a faraway shout.

"Wait, m'lady! Please slow down!" A deeper voice shouted above the wind.

Then, my ears caught the sound of a second set of hooves. This time I was able to see the rider more clearly. All I could make out was a young man with dark hair and pale skin, wearing a military uniform. The scene passed so quickly, I wondered if I had imagined it. I shook my head and blamed it on lack of sleep.

As I had predicted, the palace was enormous. It was built of dull white marble that must have once been a splendid sight to look upon. Although it's carved walls and old trees spoke of glorious times long ago passed, its occupants had kept it as close to its original splendor as the centuries allowed. The arches in the walls each contained hauntingly beautiful statues that stared lifelessly into the distance.

When the carriage reached the front entrance, waiting servants rushed out to care for the horses and take our belongings. I was relieved to be able to get out and stretch my body. Kakashi was finally out of my personal space and at a more preferable distance: more than five feet away.

A man with brown hair stepped closer to us. "Welcome Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha. My name is Yamato and I am the head butler. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. You may now follow me to greet the Queen."

Yamato paused as soon as he noticed my companion. He weighed his words as if judging whether or not to speak. "Are you the Legendary Kakashi?"

"Yeah, that's me, but I'm not so sure about the legendary part." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, nonchalantly.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you in person," Yamato shook Kakashi's hand vigorously. "I hope I can speak with you later about your unique fighting style."

"Uh, sure." Kakashi replied warily. "Shouldn't we head to meet the Queen?"

I was growing bored. No matter where we went, we had to encounter fangirls, didn't we? I stared pointedly at the curious eyes peering from the windows and the curtains closed at once.

"Yes! Of course. This way." he led us inside.

If I was impressed by the outside of the palace, then I was awed by the grandeur of the inside. The ceilings depicted scenes of the fairy-tale stories my mother used to tell me as a child. The floors were made of polished marble, and silver threaded drapes partially covered the arched windows. The walls were carved and the decorations were gilded in gold. The long hallway leading to the throne room was lined with the portraits of past royal family members.

The double doors loomed ahead and I felt apprehension about what I would find in the room. Would the Queen approve of me for her heiress? Would princess Ino really be as beautiful as I had heard about? And I didn't even know what to make of Lady Sakura. I followed Yamato through the doors, these thoughts brewing in my head.

The showy room was mostly empty except for the few persons at the front. I focused my attention on the queen, held eye contact with her, showing that I was not easily intimidated. All eyes were on me as I walked toward the group. When I reached her, I knelt as a sign of respect.

"Your Majesty. It is an honor to be in front of the respected Queen Tsunade and I would like to thank you in considering me for the princess Ino. Sasuke Uchiha at your service." I said, unwavering.

She seemed to approve for she smiled.

"Child, you need not be so formal, I welcome you with the familiarity of a mother. Please rise."

"Of course." I nodded as she radiated kindness.

I turned my head to finally gaze upon my mission and I wasn't surprised to find that she did not disappoint. Princess Ino's beauty was almost mesmerizing.

She had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and perfectly groomed eyebrows, framing her oval shaped face. Her lips were full, and she had stormy, light-blue eyes which held a piercing gaze that would intimidate anyone else. She definitely took after Tsunade. Those same eyes roamed my own figure and I smirked when she smiled in approval. Her posture exuded confidence and sensuality. She was sure of herself and wasn't afraid of admiration. I reached for her hand and kissed the back.

"Am I right in assuming that this is the lovely princess Ino, of whose beauty is talked about even in the most distant kingdoms." I held back another smirk. Kakashi was probably appluading and doing cartwheels behind me.

"I am she. Prince, you flatter me unnecessarily." she flirted coyly and batted her eyelashes. Two could play at this game. I sent her a crooked smile and watched in male satisfaction as her eyes sparked with lust.

"I am merely stating the obvious, but I hope to get to know you more in the time I will be here."

"As do I."

I finally turned to uncover the great mystery of the Lady Sakura. Whatever I had imagined, it was completely different than what greeted me. I felt my eyes widen in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. I quickly schooled them to return to my usual expressionless face.

She was ethereal. Her pink (of all colors) hair was tied in a loose braid that fell behind her with tiny wisps of hair framing her heart shaped face. Her dainty nose, cupid shaped lips and large eyes made her look like a doll. She had the most expressive eyes I had seen, they were a light shade of green that reminded me of the tender leaves of early spring framed by dark long lashes. They conveyed her exuberance as I opened my mouth to speak.

"And is this the Lady Sakura of whom nobody seems to have knowledge about?" I stepped forward to kiss the back of her outstretched hand.

Her eyes then took a mischievous gleam I felt uncomfortable with.

"I see someone's been asking around about me. Shall I dare say I'll have a stalker for the rest of your stay?" She leaned forward with a mock serious face, but her eyes brimmed with amusement. "You know I rather like the enigma surrounding me. Keep it that way." She winked. My face must have openly showed my shock at such a blatant breach of etiquette because she broke out into peals of laughter.

Did she just tease me? I couldn't believe how easily she had tossed aside formality. I shook my head and chuckled. This one would be interesting.

"Ah, it would seem that I have been caught red handed. Do not fret, if you wish to keep your name shrouded in mystery then no word shall escape my mouth about the Lady Sakura." I played along and managed to get her to flash me a bright grin.

"Ino, would you be a dear and show Sasuke around the palace while I speak with Kakashi?" the Queen interrupted.

I turned back to Ino. Her blue eyes gave away nothing.

"Of course," she stood from her seat, allowing me to admire her perfectly formed body. "Shall we go?" She threw me a knowing glance and turned to lead me out, giving me a perfect view of her backside.

I nodded, but glanced back at her cousin who was animatedly greeting my idiot guardian.

Ino showed me what she could of the palace, it was entirely too expansive to see all of it in one day, let alone the two hours before dinner.

We continued to stroll along the halls of the manor and I continued to be surprised at the elegance of the decor. The prevalence of white and silver created a light atmosphere, probably Tsunade's doing. My own home was also very opulent, but it's air was weighted down by its dark colors. The vast majority of the Uchiha manor was decorated with dark red and deep royal purple with golden accents, making for a more somber ambiance.

"I would show you the servants quarters and kitchens, but I believe they're setting up for dinner at this hour, so it is very chaotic and I'd rather not distract them." As we walked side by side leisurely.

"That's fine." I told her.

"The library is at the far end and would take more time to show you properly, so that has to wait another day. Come, I think we have just enough time to check out the gardens." The excitement was evident in her face as we took a sharp turn into a corridor.

She quickened her stride and left me to match her pace. We reached a windowed set of double doors and as soon as the guards opened them, I was hit by a wave of the purest air I had inhaled in a long time. Now I understood the reason for so many trees.

"And these are the palace gardens." she told me, smiling greatly. I couldn't help but smile back as we walked past the manicured hedges and carefully placed flowers.

"They're very well-kept."

"My aunt loves to come out and relax sometimes so the gardeners make sure to trim everything at least once a week." I surveyed the entire landscape and basked in the warm sunlight and fresh air. It was easy to forget home in a place like this.

It was then that I noticed a tall wall in the distance. It was covered in ivy leaves and thick vines, so different from its manicured surroundings.

"What's in there?" I nodded towards the isolated area.

She looked briefly and snickered slightly.

"That's Sakura's private garden. No one is allowed in, unless she brings them in with her. Well, except Sai since they're quite close." The hint of jealousy laced in her expression didn't escape me.

And more mystery was added to the Lady's name. She had a special garden that was off-limits. Why would a garden need to be kept private? It was just a bunch of plants. Then again, I understood her desire for privacy.

"Have you been in there?" I asked, hoping to get more information.

"When I was younger. Its style is quite different from the trimmed hedges of these gardens. It's more wild. There are many flowers scattered throughout but the most beautiful feature is the ancient cherry blossom tree in the middle. She spends a lot of her time in there gardening or plucking her harp."

I saw a wistful, longing look came across her eyes but she blinked and it was gone.

Determined, I told her of my plans. "I'd like to see it."

I loved a challenge and the secrecy that surrounded it captured my interest. Perhaps the Queen's neice hid a dark secret beyond the vine covered wall. I wouldn't know until I entered, would I?

"I wouldn't count on it. She only lets those closest to her in" Ino murmured. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms so you can freshen up for dinner."

That made my determination even stronger. I would see it for myself. I had a feeling this wasn't just any old garden. Maybe this princess really was an enchantress. I nodded, ready for her to lead the way.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

When I arrived at my rooms, my things were already unpacked and a servant showed me where everything was located. I changed into a fresh outfit and meditated on what had happened. My intended was a perfect match for me: confident, mature, dignified, and beautiful. We were compatible.

Then I thought about her younger cousin. Sakura had a charm about her that made her fascinating and she exuded a warm radiance that drew people in. I hoped to get to know her better and see what my brother saw in her. Perhaps, then I'd be able to dissect his confusing mind.

Eventually, Kakashi came in and interrupted my train of thought. "Are you ready, yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?" I hated asking, but I didn't memorize the directions, my thoughts were elsewhere.

"No, but he does." he pointed to the butler from the entrance. Of course. If it hadn't occured to me, I shouldn't have assumed Kakashi would've taken it upon himself to be useful.

"Let's go then." I told him, not voicing my true thoughts.

As we neared the dinning hall, people were chatting animatedly with each other. I looked around in search of Lady Sakura. Now was the perfect time to deepen our acquaintance but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, I engaged in idle conversation with Ino about philosophy.

The Queen finally entered and the entire hall quieted and stood behind their respective seats. I sat between Ino and Kakashi. The two seats in front of Ino and I were empty, I surmised that the one in front of Ino's was Sakura's for it was the other seat closest to Tsunade. Tsunade sat at the head and everyone else followed, taking their seats.

The first course came out and the room exploded into different conversations. Soon after, the heavy doors opened and Lady Sakura rushed in. I noticed for the first time how tiny she was, about a head shorter than me. Her slender and delicate frame was hidden under layers of loose fabric.

I looked curiously at the style of dress she wore. I had traveled to many distant nations and valleys but I'd never seen such a piece.

The dress was made of a light material that rested on her shoulders, synched at her waist slightly and fell to the ground in waves. I would've expected her to dress like most ladies her age and older: with corsets and rich materials, similar to what Ino was wearing. It somehow suited her aura; she disregarded outward appearances. Sakura immediately bounded towards her aunt and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late, they took longer than they expected." Sakura explained in a hushed voice.

A brief flash of worry crossed Tsunade's hazel eyes. Intrigued, I drowned out the side conversation between Ino and Kakashi; something having to do with her training.

"Don't worry. Just sit and enjoy the food." Tsunade said firmly. Disapointed they didn't discuss further, I joined the others consciously.

Sakura took her place in front of Ino. I heard the chair in front of me move and noticed the man that had walked in with her for the first time. He resembled my own self so much I wondered if maybe he was a distant family member. He had the same dark hair and eyes, but his skin was paler than mine. Our features were also marginally different: his jaw was thinner and his nose longer. Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"Auntie, the plants are starting to grow leaves. Pretty soon, the flowers will bloom." she sounded so exited. Her aunt cracked a smile.

"Is that so? When they bloom bring me a bouquet of the ones you grew this year." Tsunade cooed.

"Yes. And I'll make one for Aunt Masako too. Oh! And for our guests too!" Sakura burned brightly for a few seconds, her brow furrowing. To an outsider, you could argue she was contemplating the universe's purpose by the concentrated look on her face.

The young man to her side tapped on her shoulder.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Our male guests would not appreciate a bouquet of flowers." he smirked.

She turned to him with a reddened face. Then, lifted her nose.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with the flower crown I made you last week." Sakura said, loudly this time. Several heads turned as his pale skin took a pinker tone.

He gave her a horrified look. Then she burst out laughing.

"Your face was priceless, Sai!" she laughed, her emerald eyes shining.

"Yeah sure, keep laughing now but when you want me to ride with you, I'll suddenly have matters to attend to." Sai threatened lovingly.

"No, Sai. I didn't mean it like that. Please, you know I can't leave the grounds without you." she pleaded. His teasing went unnoticed and now it was her turn to look horrified.

He looked at her distressed face and consented.

"Fine, but don't say embarrassing things about me anymore." Sai scolded. Sakura only smiled.

"I promise." she sighed.

They continued to talk to each other. I considered interupting and decided against it. I would talk to her when he wasn't around. Tsunade looked fondly at Sakura, smiled and turned to Ino and I.

How I had sat here, eavesdropping on Lady Sakura's conversation, without interuption astounded me.

"I hear the weather will be perfect for riding tomorrow. You should go and get more acquainted with each other." the queen suggested. Ino and I shared a glance, and she turned towards her aunt.

"Does that mean I'll get to skip training and lessons?" Ino asked, suggestively. Tsunade paused and raised an eyebrow. I could only imagine the look that Ino gave her that made the queen's gaze soften.

"I will allow it for tomorrow, only." she sighed.

Ino smiled and nodded.

The rest of the dinner passed without event. Sakura and Sai eventually joined a conversation with Kakashi and the woman sitting in front of him, Shizune. The queen and Ino asked a question here and there about the health of my family or how I liked the palace and I answered politely each time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura POV

I woke up the next morning craving a slice of yesterday's chocolate cake. Mina had outdone herself, the cake had been perfectly balanced with just the right amount of whipped cream that the chocolate wasn't overwhelming.

I checked the clock. Perfect. It was barely six thirty. The servants would just be waking up. The only persons up this early were the bakers and guards, but they were outside. I could just sneak in, plead with Mina for a piece until she consented, and go back to my room before anyone witnessed the spectacle.

I quickly got out of bed, slipped on my slippers, and walked to the door. I opened it cautiously and looked to the sides. Two floors down, just as I was about turn to the corridor that led to the kitchens, I bumped into something solid.

I landed on my derrière. "Ow." I muttered. What imbecile would install a wall there?!

Instead of a wall, there standing was Prince Sasuke himself. He held out a hand for me and when my shock subsided, I took it and scrambled up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." he told me, obviously embarrassed. I suppressed a giggle. Surely a well-known, respected warrior like himself shouldn't be taken off guard by a five-foot-three lady.

I definitely shouldn't say that aloud, however.

"It's okay, I should be the one apologizing. I was in such a rush, I wasn't even thinking." I lied. Actually, I was thinking about the scrumptious cake that I was suffering withdrawal from.

"May I ask where you were headed to so hurriedly?" he asked, looking around. There were no people, besides us, in sight.

"Well, you see that chocolate cake form last night was so divine, it would be an insult to the baker not to ask for seconds." I confessed.

"So you were going to the kitchens to steal another slice." The look on his face told me he understood my reasoning.

"No, not steal. I was just going to beg Mina to let me have a bite."

He gave me a skeptical look.

"What are you doing up so early?" I changed the subject.

"I was going to take a short run." Sasuke said.

"That sounds refreshing. I like to run too, but I lose breath pretty quickly so it's more of a sprint. Is it a habit?"

"What?" he looked surprised.

"Do you run every morning?" I said slowly enough for him to comprehend.

"Yes. As a fighter, I need to maintain my stamina."

"Ohhhh, that sounds fascinating. I've been wanting to learn how to wield weapons, but my aunt never allowed it."

"If being clumsy is a habit of yours, I wouldn't let you near sharp objects either." he chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested. Hmm, so he has a sense of humor. The youngest Uchiha was usually rumored to be void of all emotion.

"If you want, I could show you some basics, but it would have to be somewhere no one would see."

"Okay!" I took the offer.

"How about I walk you to the kitchens and then to your room. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He jested once more.

I glared at him and stood up straighter.

"You may follow me if you so desire." I turned on my heel.

I walked away quickly, if he wanted to come he would hurry. I heard his footsteps behind me. When we got to the kitchen doors, I looked at him.

"You stay outside." I ordered.

I opened the door and tip toed in. I saw Mina placing a tray of muffins in the oven. She stood up.

"Good morning Mina. You look absolutely stunning today!" I said cheerfully.

She gave me a tired look.

"What is it this time, Sakura?" Mina knew me so well.

"Well, you see, that chocolate cake you prepared yesterday was delicious and I thought it would be insulting if I didn't come back to ask for seconds, so here I am."

"Sorry, but that cake is all gone. You should've asked last night."

"Mina, are you telling me there's not even a single bite left?" I clung to her arm, desperate. My taste buds were on the verge of suicide.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"No there isn't." she said sternly.

I saw her helper, Toni, open a cabinet from the corner of my eye. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the mouthwatering slice of cake next to the flour. Mina noticed and glared at Tony.

"Look what you've done! I told you not to open anything in the presence of Sakura!" she yelled in the background while I grabbed the object of my desire and a spoon.

"Oh, I forgot." he replied sheepishly.

"Now Tsunade really will have our heads." Mina muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"Why?" I asked in between bites. The cherubs sang and I was encased in an aura of euphoria.

"She found out about your midnight snacks and ordered me not to give you so many sweets."

"Does she have to control what I eat now too?" I said exasperatedly.

"She's just trying to keep you healthy, dear. You can't blame her for that"

I sighed and tilted my head down. "I guess not."

Sharply, I stood. "But that doesn't mean she can control every aspect of my life. I'm not even that sick!"

"Oh speaking of that, how did your monthly check up go? Anything change?"

"No, it's all the same. Doctor Spencer told me that the medicine he gave me wasn't really helping my lungs but was at least controlling my attacks, so I should continue taking it."

"That's good. Don't worry they'll find a medicine that'll work someday. Anyways, you still have many years ahead of you." Mina reassured me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep waiting for that day. I want to do all the things I can't do because of my disease, now. What good will it be if they find it when I'm 70 and I can't run anymore even if I wanted to?"

"Be patient, child. The day will come. Now hurry along before anyone else sees you in your state of dress. Seriously, didn't you think to put on a robe at least?" Mina scolded me.

I looked down and realized I was just wearing my nightgown. I burned twenty different shades of red. Sasuke had seen me in my nightgown. How embarrassing!

"I think it's too late for that Mina. I bumped into Prince Sasuke on my way here." I confessed. "He's waiting for me outside the door."

"Oh my! Go tell him to leave, so he can attend whatever he had planned at this godforsaken hour."

I obediently went to the door and poked my head out.

"Umm...you can go take your run now. I'll make it back to my rooms safely."

He gave me a questioning look but just nodded his head and started walking in the direction of the gardens. Once he was out of sight I walked briskly back to my room and shut the door behind me. I sank under the covers once more but couldn't go to sleep, so I picked up my latest book and read until Ethel and Stella walked in.

"Would you like me to run a bath for you, m'lady?" asked Stella.

"Yes thank you." I sighed gratefully and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"What do you want to wear?" questioned Ethel.

"I'm going riding with Sai again today so my riding trousers and a warm top." I told her, pretending not to see her exasperated expression.

"Riding again? You should give poor Strider a break." She chastised.

"He loves leaving those confining stables. I'll be doing him a favor." I pleaded.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Prince Sasuke and Ino are riding as well, would it?" she hinted suggestively.

"Ethel! Of course not. He's here for Ino and nobody else."

She looked away sadly but then brightened up.

"Yeah, lucky Ino. She gets to have him all to herself. But that doesn't mean we can't admire his looks. I mean did you see him?"

"He was almost sitting directly in front of him at dinner. How could I not?" I deadpanned.

"I meant did you check him out. He's so handsome and tall and mysterious. Not to mention what kind of body he must be hiding under those clothes."

"Ethel! Control yourself." I gasped.

"How could you not be fawning over him? I just don't understand you." She giggled.

"I was not surprised. He looks a lot like Itachi."

"Oh, I see, you prefer the older one." she winked. This woman was incorrigible.

"No. We were just friends. I'll admit, when I first saw Itachi, I thought he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, but as we became closer, it became normal. I miss him. He doesn't write back anymore. I wonder what happened."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke? He's bound to know." I hadn't thought of that.

"That's a great idea. I will as soon as I get the chance." I brightened at the thought of hearing from my dear friend

"M'lady, the bath is ready." interrupted Stella.

"Thank you, Stella."

Ino POV

As promised, my aunt released from my normal duties. It was quite the longshot asking so boldly during dinner but she didn't disappoint. I had not had a day to myself in months. It made no sense to me that Sakura was allowed to indulge in futile activities daily meanwhile I had to slave away learning laws, and training to become a ruler.

Sakura had it so easy and she didn't even appreciate it. She could spend an entire day frolicking in that stupid garden of hers or riding Strider alongside Sai.

Sai.

I envied her most above all because of the time she was able to spend with him. He was kind and handsome, but fiercely protective when his loved ones were in danger. He was the best warrior to come out of the Senju Kingdom since the days of my grandfather. A formidable opponent, I had yet to see him lose a match.

His prowess was wasted on being Sakura's personal guard. If anyone in the royal family should have a personal guard, it should have been Tsunade or me, not the future head priestess. That title held little to no importance any longer. Ever since Saori's death, the seat had been occupied by incompetent old ladies who had let the temple's prestige fall and fade into the background. Pretty soon the title would hold no power.

Of course, Sakura was also the rightful heir to that seat as well. Since the title was passed from mother to daughter, she had inherited it from her mother, but she would not take the responsibility until she turned twenty next year. Truth be told, I didn't believe my cousin could handle the job of head priestess because she lacked the motivation and seriousness of obtaining any sort of title at all.

Tsunade had raised Sakura under "Carpe Diem" so she had grown up carefree of her duties. I wasn't even sure if she still continued priestess-training or if Tsunade had relieved her from that as well.

Why was I on the short end of the stick? Then I thought about something I had that Sakura didn't. Sasuke. He was mine, and I would make sure Sakura didn't take him away like she had done Sai. I walked out of my room, my head held high in determination, and as I approached the bottom of the stairs I saw Sasuke's tall physique.

"Good afternoon." I called out and he turned. He looked me over and I basked in the approval that shone through his eyes.

"You look beautiful as ever, Princess." he flattered me. He appeared as dashing as ever in his dark riding attire.

"Please, we have become acquainted enough I think we can drop the titles, Sasuke. Such formality is only redundant and tiresome." I suggested playfully.

"Very well, shall we go Ino?" he smirked and then winked.

I nodded and we strode in the direction of the stables. Our horses were already prepared for us and I mounted Belle sidesaddle while Sasuke rode his own horse, Ace.

We exited the palace into the dense forestry, leisurely talking about our interests.

"What are you most passionate about?" I asked him as we began a subtle pace. The sun shone brightly glinting off the palace's windows.

"Fighting. I wish to one day surpass my brother. What about you?"

"Ruling. I want to be remembered as a great Queen."

"As queen, you put your own needs after your people. You realize it will be a difficult feat? There may be a time where militaristic decisions such as sacrificing a number of people will arise."

It was a familiar thought. That at some point I will hold people's lives in my hands and they'll depend on me to guide them and secure their safety. I paused for several seconds even though I already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes. Although it pains me I cannot let an entire government fall in order to protect a few persons. If that is what it takes to protect the majority of my people, then so be it."

"You have spoken like a true leader. You and I are very much alike." he mused.

"I believe we will make a compatible couple."

"I do too. It was a relief when I first came here that you didn't fawn over me like some other ladies." He confessed.

"I know how it feels. Enough of this serious talk. Let's race." I grinned wickedly, not waiting for him to accept the challenge, as Belle and I took off.

For the first time in months, I felt free. The harsh wind was biting my skin but I didn't care. I could hear Ace's gallops close behind me and I urged Belle to go faster. I heard laughter to my side but ignored it until I reached the stream.

I turned behind me to rub in my victory to Sasuke, but he was nowhere around. I started to head back in the direction we had been traveling from and called out for him. Maybe Ace had been injured. I headed into a clearing and found him with Sakura and Sai. I realized he had heard the laughter as well and decided to investigate who it came from.

Of course it was Sakura. He said something that caused her to laugh. She had a twinkle in her eyes and he regarded her with a peculiar look. As I inspected him more closely, I realized that his gaze conveyed his interest for my pink haired cousin. He was going to fall for her just as his brother before him. I grew angry. I would not allow her to steal him from me too. Not like with Sai. Not again.

I waved a few meters away. Belle was trotting as I plastered a fake grin on my face and called out to the group. "Hello. Sakura. Sai. What a pleasant surprise!"

Sakura looked at me with genuine happiness and I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her face.

"Ino. I didn't think I would see you today. How wonderful! Sai and I were just about to eat the food Mina packed us and there's plenty for all four of us to share. Perhaps you would like to join us. We haven't had a lunch together in ages." The nostalgia was clear on her face.

"I don't think that would be possible. I was just about to show Sasuke the creek and then we were going to head back to the palace for a proper meal." I declined.

"I wouldn't mind eating out here. The sun actually feels quite nice." Sasuke stated.

"Then it's settled." Sai told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him and then shrugged.

Sakura mounted off Strider and I scoffed at her attire: loose trousers and a top. From the looks of it Sasuke was also surprised.

"M'lady, isn't that men's clothing?" he looked embarrassed for asking. Probably uncomfortable asking a woman about her dressing choice.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" challenged Sakura. Sai rolled his eyes.

"No. It's just I've never seen a lady wearing it. I can't fathom why you would wear them."

She laughed a little. "Of course you wouldn't. It's to facilitate riding on Strider. It's more exhilarating to ride in the traditional way than sidesaddle."

"Oh I see"

"Sakura loves the speed. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with her." Sai chimed in.

"Perhaps I could someday race you, Lady Sakura."

"Be prepared to lose." She told him, without a hint of hesitation or fear.

She turned to me.

"Ino, we have much to catch up on! What happened to our weekly lunches?" Sakura pouted.

"I have responsibilities to attend to. Or have you forgotten? Maybe if you applied yourself to priestess training you wouldn't feel the absence." I said scornfully.

Her eyes dimmed and her smile faltered. Ha, maybe then she'd apply herself to something and gain a fraction of responsibility.

"I forget you're quite busy these days." then she looked at me with hope shining in her eyes. "Perhaps when you have time you could come to my garden?"

"I can't promise anything. I'll ask Tsunade if she'd allow another break but I've probably asked too much of her already."

Sai looked at me with disapproval in his ebony orbs. He sensed my dislike of Sakura in my replies. Why did he have to protect her from every single little thing? She was nineteen, old enough to handle a few harsh words, surely.

Sai set the picnic and we settled down to eat. He and Sasuke entered a conversation about weapons with Sakura chiming in once in a while. I scoffed, the girl had never held a weapon in her life, what could she possibly contribute? I decided to join it after minutes of keeping silence and the atmosphere seemed to lose the previous tension. We talked animatedly for hours and Sakura managed to get a few laughs out of me. It irked me that I could forget all her faults for a moment and enjoy the presence of my little cousin, laughing as we did when we were children.

The truth of the matter is, that there's a childlike wit and charm to Sakura, which, I wish I had, but as heiress and future queen, I needed to grow up. I had to be exposed to the brutal reality of the world in order to best serve my people

Tsunade POV

Since Ino was out riding today, I finished my duties early and was able to schedule a meeting with Sakura's doctors earlier than planned. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. The door opened.

"Your majesty." Dr. Spencer bowed along with his team.

"How was the evaluation?" I was quite blunt. Today my patience wasn't at its best and I wanted to get to the point.

He sighed sadly. I knew his next words would not please me. "The medicine we gave her two months ago has not helped her lungs, but it does keep her airways more relaxed, calming her attacks."

I leaned in. "When was her last attack?"

"She said it was before we gave her the medication. She said that she had felt like she would have one more than once since then, but they wouldn't escalate after the first few coughs." The doctor explained.

"Do you have any new ideas that might help her?" I asked.

"My team and I are still working diligently to find a cure, but her disease, as you know, is very complex and finding a permanent fix is not so easy."

"Has Shizune helped?" The doctor stopped looking so nervous, he was clearly frightened of me but I paid that no regard, and he began nodding eagerly.

"Thank you for letting us work together. Shizune has been a great help in gathering plants from distant places to test. Actually, the current medication the Lady is on would have been toxic if not for the root she helped us obtain."

"That's good." I mumbled, grateful I had thought of getting Shizune's help early.

"Doctor, as you know, her mother also had the disease, did you find any records of her doctors? They might have done invaluable research that could help us now." I told him. They had so many responsibilities but this one seemed most essential to their research.

Dr. Spencer wiped his glass with a handkerchief. "No. Her doctor died of old age just before she did. All records were given to the late Lady Saori."

"I have searched through all the papers she had kept here, about a million times, and have found nothing useful. Are you sure he didn't leave them with someone else?"

"I am positive they were given to Lady Saori." The doctor replied confidently.

"Why didn't she leave them somewhere obvious?" I cursed, banging a fist on the table. The doctor flinched.

"Maybe she was hiding the cure from us?" he suggested.

"No. Saori loved Sakura more than anything. The only reason she would hide those files would be if their content would cause harm to the girl."

"If whatever was in those files is dangerous to Sakura, shouldn't we look more fervently for them?" Dr. Spencer sat up straight and became alarmed.

"You make a valid point. I want you to and your team to search for them. Saori spent much time in the library; that would be a good place to start. You are the only ones who know of the severity of Sakura's condition and I want to keep it that way." I met each doctor's eyes. They grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"We will try our hardest." Spencer nodded.

"One more question, doctor."

"Yes?"

My voice trembled slightly. "Has her expected life span changed?"

His face turned somber, his eyes softening.

"No. I'm sorry. She still has until she's twenty two, at most."

"You may leave." I waved a hand at all of them.

As soon as the door closed, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I felt powerless. Sakura was dying and I could do nothing. All the powers bestowed upon me did not help me achieve what I wanted the most: to give my most beloved a long life.

For all my riches and military prowess, would not help me win against death. The death that threatened to snatch my most cherished daughter away from me. I wanted her to experiment all that life had to offer and die satisfied. My grief consumed me.

"WHY CANT IT BE ME?!" I yelled at the air and hurled a vase at the wall. As its shards fell, I crumbled with them, letting my racking sobs out.

I laughed bitterly at the irony. The terrifying Queen Tsunade brought to tears because of something she couldn't control. I sounded like a child throwing a tantrum because things didn't go their way. I cried for what must have been hours because by the time I composed herself it was dark outside and the clock read eleven.

Standing, I realized my tears would not help Sakura. For now, all I could do was hide the ugly truth from her and let her live in blissful happiness. I would let her enjoy all the days of her life and let her experience forever in her remaining years. Removing her from the line of succession had been a wise choice. She was free of the responsibilities and could enjoy what life had to offer more carefree.

I walked outside in the direction of Sakura's chambers. Opening the door quietly so as not to wake the girl, I stole into the room. As expected, she was lying on her bed looking as peaceful as ever. I stroked her hair and gazed lovingly at her. I vowed to do all I could to save her as I kissed her forehead tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Gasp! I have returned. I had lots of things going on last week and I wasn't able to calm down and just write. But anyways, here I am with a new chappie. Hope you enjoy and please review. It gives me motivation to crank out new chapters faster ;)

Sakura POV

I was relaxing in my room, meditating on recent events.

Sasuke had been staying in the palace for little over two weeks now and I had not been able to snatch him away to teach me the wonders of swordsmanship. He had been spending much time with Ino and although I was glad they were showing interest in each other, I was a little disappointed that I hadn't gotten to start my lessons.

In truth, I hadn't really thought about the location. We could go to the clearing but that would require horses and I didn't want to take any chances that my aunt found out through the stable boys. We could do it in one of the barns but I didn't want to harm a cow with an accidental flying sword or arrow. The only other secret place was my garden, but that was my special sanctuary that nobody entered. It was dear to me and learning the violent art of weapons in it would defile it. I would not litter mother's garden with killing tools. It would be a horrid disrespect to all the things it represented and meant to me.

Then, a great idea hit me. We could use the forgotten basement in the old eastern wing! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? It was the furthest away from the sleeping quarters and hardly anyone ever went in. I remember when I was a child, Ino and I went exploring the entire castle in hopes of finding hidden rooms and secret corridors, but we ended up stumbling upon the basement. It didn't hold anything of interest to us at the time so we disregarded it and only went into it a few times after that.

Now, how was I going to get Sasuke alone to tell him of my plan? Sai was constantly plastered at my side and I couldn't risk him overhearing. I could send him a note, but then the issue of who would send it came up. Certainly not Ethel; she was always hungry for the latest gossip and I couldn't trust her not to open my letter, especially if it was directed at the Prince.

That left me with the option of Stella, the meeker of the two. Of course, it would have to be when Ethel was not around because she tended to overwhelm Stella when she wanted something. Stella usually came in 20 min before Ethel to prepare my bath and checked up on me two hours before midnight to see if I needed anything. Ethel, who loved sleep, would already be in her second sleep at such hours. That's not to say she cared for me any less. Both were attentive to my needs. Ethel always managed to crack a smile out of me, even in the darkest times. Stella was shyer and didn't express herself well, so it was difficult for her to handle my sometimes raging emotions, but she made up for it by caring diligently for my physical needs. I would ask her for the favor when she checked up on me tonight.

I thought about today. I woke up in the morning for priestess training and Madame showed me a new box of scrolls that contained guarded writings. She only took one out of the box saying that I would not receive the others until I became the new official head priestess. They were forbidden to everyone else, the last person to know what they contained was my mother. However, she wanted me to get a feel for the ancient language, so she took out the least daunting one. I read it and told her it just described the how to preform obsolete rituals that had been replaced by less complicated ones. Madame had lectured me on the importance of my position.

"Sakura, you must always remember your position. The people of the four nations depend on your complete execution of the seasonal rituals to move the gods to bless us. You are the mediator between us and the divine. If you become a great priestess, you will be remembered as someone who gave hope to the helpless. If you fail, the world will fall to ruins." she told me sternly.

"I know it's a great responsibility but isn't that a bit melodramatic? Madame, how can you be so certain that the world will fall to ruins?" I told her, skeptically.

"Because child, your mother predicted so."

"When?" Hoping to get more knowledge of my mother. I didn't have anything of hers except her harp and a broken necklace.

"When she was just a few weeks from passing. She gathered the ones who would run the temple before you would take over and told them how to perform the basic procedures. She was about fifteen years younger than I at the time, but she held such command with spiritual affairs, I felt much younger. When she ordered everyone else to leave, she held me back and said to me, 'Mire, I shall leave you in charge of showing Sakura the intricacies of priesthood. Show the girl well. She is the hope for the world. If she succeeds, the world will once again shine with renewed hope, but if she fails, the world will despair and all will be lost." Madame said ominously.

"Madame, that is such a cryptic message, how can you know it relates to priesthood?" I was shocked. No one had ever mentioned this to me before.

"She was telling me to teach you well. What else could it relate to?"

"Silly me, of course she meant priestess hood." I laughed a little bit and that nagging feeling that my mother meant something deeper floated away.

The door opened and Stella walked in, breaking me of my reverie.

"M'lady, do you need anything. Why are you still up? You should be tucked in already." she scolded me.

"I was waiting for you to take a note to Prince Sasuke. Here let me write it really quick so you can take it to him." I wrote swiftly, for fear that Ethel would be nearby.

"This late? He might already be asleep. Besides, why can't you just tell him? Must you be so secretive?" Stella questioned.

"I don't want Sai to overhear, but Stella, I am trusting you. Please do not tell Ethel. She will ask so many questions, I am not willing to answer!" I begged, widening my eyes. Worked like a charm, I witnessed her give in.

"As you wish" she exhaled.

I gave her the envelope and she scurried away.

Sasuke POV

Today had been more productive than others. Ino spent time with me in the morning but was called to attend some issue with Tsunade. I finally had time to train with Kakashi for much longer than I had been doing at the palace. We went at it for a good five hours and I was able to exercise my body.

After taking a bath, I strolled around the grounds in search of Sakura but I didn't find her. I passed by her garden in hopes that she was there, but the only sounds that escaped the ivy walls were of chirping birds and trickling water. Then I decided that she must be riding Strider, and once again I was disappointed when I saw the black horse being brushed by a stable boy.

I finally decided to just sit at the base of a tall oak tree, basking in the sun's warmth and fresh air. I was glad to be far enough away from court that I would not attract unwanted admirers and I finally relaxed.

However, my relief was interrupted when Sai found me about fifteen minutes later, though since he wasn't a fan he didn't really count as unwanted company. In truth, I wanted to know more about his pink haired charge and he would have the most information seeing as he was constantly glued to her side. Speaking of which, why wasn't he with her? As he walked closer I sat up straighter.

"Good evening, your highness." He nodded curtly.

"Good evening. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" I had the feeling he wasn't here for pleasantries.

He sat down next to me. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Ino. How are you two liking each other?" Strange. I had not expected Sai of all people to come talk to me about my love life.

"We get along pretty well. She suits me and I believe I suit her." I told him honestly.

"I am glad to know that you two are so compatible." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "However, I would like to know why you tend to gravitate towards Sakura."

I snickered "Getting straight to the point, I see."

"Do you have a problem with my honesty?" Sai challenged, growing more serious.

I pretended to give it some thought and, just to spite him, gave him a cheeky smile. "No. I actually prefer people who won't waste my time with useless words."

"I mean no disrespect for my next words. However, I believe it necessary to reiterate the fact that Sakura is off limits to you and everyone else for that matter. It's for her safety and yours that you don't get emotionally attached to each other." He told me bluntly.

"And who are you to decide who can get close to her or not?"

"Sasuke. Please just take my advice. If you don't, I'm afraid you'll end up like your brother: wanting something you can't have. Sakura is...special and I see the way you look at her. Tsunade has her reasons for protecting Sakura so much. Remember why you came here." he warned.

"And if Sakura herself seeks me out?" I questioned further. What he suggested was preposterous but now I grew insanely curious. Why did he and Tsunade feel the need to shelter Sakura so immensely? The girl is nineteen after all.

Unflinching, Sai took less than a second to answer. "Then I will do all in my power to keep her distracted from you. You are here for Ino and I can tell she likes you. If you decide to pursue both and either gets hurt because of you, I will not hesitate to pay you back double fold."

Now he was threatening me, and from his expression he was dead serious. It was my turn to be blunt.

"You would not be able to harm a single hair on my head." I stated.

"Do not tempt me, Prince," He spat. "It would serve you to remember I am the best fighter in Senju."

"And I in Uchiha." I retorted. Sai smirked, his seriousness dissipated, for now.

He laughed. "Maybe we should spar sometime." He got up. "Well, I'll be off. Sakura will be done with lessons soon."

"Until next time, Sai!" I called after him. I really shouldn't have insinuated the thought of a 'next time' but I could not help toying with him a little further. He threw me one last warning glance.

Without another word, Sai turned and left for the palace at a brisk pace. Now I wanted some answers to the even more intriguing mystery that radiated from Lady Sakura.

I was pulled from my almost sleep by the sound of the door opening followed by light footsteps.

Who would come to my room at such late hours of the night? To my surprise, it was a servant girl. She was either extremely brave or horribly stupid.

I waved my hand at her, bored already. "Look, I've heard it all. You love me and want to give me your love letter or you want to sleep with me. I'm not interested so just leave. I'll forget this ever happened." I burrowed under my sheets.

"M'lord. You misunderstand. I was sent by my mistress to give you this note."

I sat up quickly and glared at the undeserving girl, causing her to turn scarlet.

"Well tell your mistress I'm not interested." I enunciated.

"M'lord. It must have been of upmost importance if she sent me here secretly. She even kept it from her personal guard." The woman defended.

Sakura! To my knowledge, she was the only person to have a personal human shield, but just to be cautious I asked her quietly. "Who is your mistress?"

"The lady Sakura, sir."

"Give me the note. Thank you, I had not realized it was from Sakura. I meant no disrespect to her. Or to yourself for that matter." I apologized.

She gave me the tiny envelope and nodded.

"Of course, sir." she bowed respectfully. "I shall take my leave now."

I opened it cautiously. It read simply:

I want to start training. Meet me at the base of the stairs tomorrow night at 11.

Ino POV

My aunt had finally released me. Apparently, there had been raids in the western part of the kingdom and the nobles wanted Tsunade to send the entire army to calm the attacks. It escalated to the point that Tsunade refused to send even half of her men. Eventually, she agreed to send one third but the nobles would provide for their basic care and needs.

When they left somewhat satisfied, I finally asked Tsunade something that had been bothering me since the encounter.

"Aunt, why were you so adamant in keeping the soldiers here where there is peace instead of sending them where they are needed? Didn't you always say that any danger to our people must be crushed ruthlessly in order to make them fear you? This was a perfect opportunity for that."

"Dear Ino, you have much still to learn. As a ruler, one must always think of all the possibilities the future holds. If I had sent my entire army to a place that, just getting to takes five days, and there was an emergency where I needed to deploy them elsewhere, what would I do?"

"Who would attack us? We are living in the most peaceful era since the creation of this Kingdom." I countered.

"That may be the case, but it could also just be the calm before the storm." She argued. I knew it was only an expression but I could not shake the feeling she meant something more.

"What are you saying? Do you think something bad will happen soon?" I asked her.

"There is something different in the air, I'm afraid. It continues to make me uneasy, Ino." she was biting her lip and her brow creased.

I laughed. "Maybe it's the years getting to you, aunt."

She narrowed her eyes, in a loving sort of way, taking hold of me while I squirmed, giggling.

"Listen, you insolent little brat." She whacked me playfully, "I will not have you joking about my age. I am still quite young you know." she lifted her chin up disdainfully.

"Yes ma'am." I teased.

"Anyway, you should get going. I know how these meeting can be a great source of stress. Go take a relaxing bath before dinner." She suggested.

"Yes, aunt. But make sure not to overwork yourself." I told her. She had little to no time for herself, my aunt. And even when she did have a moment, she spent it between Sakura and I.

Then Shizune walked in with a mountain of paperwork in her arms and dumped it in front of Tsunade.

I heard my aunt groan. Then she turned to me.

"You troublesome girl. Go! Before you jinx anything else." she muttered.

Tsunade gave me one last affectionate gaze as I exited hurriedly before she decided to launch a shoe my way.

I was just about to turn to another hallway when I crossed paths with Sai.

"Hello, Sai." I greeted. He just nodded in acknowledgement and kept on walking.

"You know, you haven't talked to me in a while." I accused quietly.

His footsteps ceased.

"I have other matters to attend to." He said coldly, throwing my own words back at me.

"Like what? Babysitting our dear Sak? She's nineteen, nothing will happen if you leave her alone for a couple hours. Speaking of which, where is she? You're constantly beside her." I said sourly, hating that my resentment seeped into my voice.

He turned around and looked at me. Not a single emotion flickered across his pale face.

"She's with Madame Mire."

"Good to know she's finally doing something useful." I muttered.

"Ino, what did she do to you? You two were the best of friends just two years ago." Sai snapped. It pained me that he didn't know the answer to that question.

"I grew up, Sai! Or hadn't you noticed? " I said, exasperated. "I need to take my future seriously and not waste time romping around. She needs to grow up too. You and Aunt Tsunade can't keep her sheltered all her life!"

"If only you knew." his eyes flashed with the deepest sorrow I'd ever seen, plagued on his usual cautious self.

"Knew what?" A brief flash of panic passed his face but it was replaced by anger.

"You're just jealous." He accused.

"Of who? Sakura? Ha! As if. There's nothing to be jealous of." I lied.

"You feel she has it so much easier than you. You envy her freedom and naïveté. She can do whatever she wants and you're caged up, but what you're most envious of is the fact that I am so close to her."

He hit it right on the mark. I glared at him with as much hatred as I could convey with my eyes.

"Let me make it clear to you, Sai. I NEVER meant what I said that night. Besides, I have Sasuke who is ten thousand times the man that you ever will be." I lied between gritted teeth.

I told myself that the tears forming in my eyes were of anger and walked away with dignity. However, as soon as I closed the door to my room, I sobbed bitterly.

How could Sai throw my confession back at me? Did he not also say he loved me too? Was it all fake? I just let my uncontrollable emotional pour out of me in rivets of tears.

Sai POV

I watched her walk away from me. My nails were breaking skin, from the force I fisted my hands in.

Ino, you didn't know how much it took out of me to hurt you. I'm sorry. We just can't be together. Sasuke is your intended, but if that bastard breaks your heart, I will tear out his. Maybe once I was relieved of my duty to Sakura, I would pursue you completely.

Then I thought about what my thought entailed. No! That meant death for Sakura and I could not even being to imagine a world without her. She was like a little sister to me. My very first friend and I needed to protect her. Even if it was just her remaining two years.

I vowed to make her last years happy, and I intended to keep my promise. If only Ino knew that her time with Sakura was limited, she would be with her every moment of the day. I could tell Ino still loved her cousin but it was clouded by jealousy. I hoped she would overcome it before it became far, far, too late.

There it is. Don't forget to review. Even if just as a guest, I really appreciate it. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Uchiha Misaki: I'm glad you find it intersting and no, Itachi's disease isn't the same as Sakura's. You'll see later why Sakura has the disease she has. I don't want to reveal too much. ;)

Nameless Lurker: me too! That's one of my favorite genres. I was actually looking for a fanfic similar to what I had in mind before I got the courage to actually write it when none satisfied me. Don't get me wrong, there's many fics that I LOVE, but not many in medievalish times. If you have any good ones please recommend them to me. :)

Lyndeydan: I hope you don't miss this chapter too ;P and it broke my heart too when I was writing Tsunades POV. I wish I could tell you about her disease, but I don't want to reveal too much. Sorry. :(

All guests: Thank you soo much for the support and reviews. I don't know if you can put guest #1,2,3 ect. So I can send you proper AN s ,but if you can, I'd really be happy :)

on with the story :D

Italics -flashback

Sakura POV

The rays of morning sun tickled my eyelids and coaxed them into opening, alerting my body that another day had dawned. Hopefully Sasuke would be okay with the time I had set up. I decided that today I would conserve my energy so I could endure my first strenuous lesson. I didn't have lessons with Madame, so I would wait by relaxing in the garden with Sai.

The door opened, revealing Stella. "Good morning M'lady. Hot, warm, or cool?" she asked, referring to my bath

"Just warm." She scurried in to the adjacent bathroom and I heard the water start flowing. "Thank you!" I called out while I stretched, sat up, and continued reading the book on my bedside table.

The door opened once more and I sighed, closing my book. "Good morning Ethel."

"Good morning, Sakura." she bit back a yawn.

"Still not quite awake as always." I teased. Ethel's clothing were rumpled and her hair still unbrushed.

"Hey! I just got up. If you would rather fix your clothes on your own, go ahead. More sleep for me." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Ethel! I couldn't possibly gather my clothing from the closet all by weak, lonesome, self!" I pleaded sarcastically.

"That's the easy part. Can put on the dress by yourself?" She specified, fully aware of the fact all my dresses had about thirty buttons to make up for the lack of a corset in order keep it in place.

I stayed quiet with my lips puckered. She did not fight fair.

"Ha! That's what I thought!" She said victoriously.

"Fine you win." I rolled my eyes again, causing her to stick her tongue out like a child.

She went into my closet and then popped her head back out.

"Whatcha doing today?" she asked, our banter forgotten.

"Garden." I responded simply.

"Good. You'll be dressed naturally as a lady should. In a dress, not those damned men's clothes of yours." I heard her mutter.

"You only say that because you've never felt the freedom they give you, therefore you don't know any better. You can do everything that would be impossible in a dress: run, climb trees, and ride naturally."

"Hon, I doubt wearing a dress could stop you from doing all of that anyways." Ethel argued.

She came out of the closet, my outfit in hand.

"True... See! And this way I don't show as much skin." I reasoned.

"Sakura, what will you do when you get married? A man won't appreciate a lady that's so brazen. They want someone elegant and refined and who knows not to speak out of turn."

"Well, I won't get married to a man that has those standards." I told her defiantly.

"Then, pray tell, how will your husband be?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

I laughed. "I don't know. Maybe a man as wild as I?" I joked.

She just shook her head and presented me a light blue dress that reached my ankles. I nodded in approval.

Stella called out. "It's ready."

I went in as she came out. The door closed and I shed my nightgown. I dipped my foot in to gauge the temperature and let the rest of my body fall into the water. I soaked myself first and then began my bath routine. Once I was clean I got out, dried my body and put on my underclothes. I came out, hair dripping, and immediately Ethel hurried to put on my dress. She buttoned me up and fixed the sash on my waist. She looked me over and once she was satisfied, smiled.

I sat down in front of my vanity meanwhile Ethel combed my hair. The relaxing sensation of having the brush glide through my hair always brought me an unidentified nostalgia from my cloudy earlier years. I basked in the warm, tender feelings it brought me for the duration of it and opened my eyes. Ethel continued and tamed my wavy locks into a tidy braid. I thanked them and headed out of my room. As customary, Sai was waiting for me.

"Morning, Sai!" I ran and encased my arms around his waist.

He chucked and made a show of looking around.

"Your Highness. Remember that you are no longer a child. These embraces cannot be excused anymore and are not appropriate." He looked at me sternly.

I pouted up at him and we both burst out laughing.

"So Sak...what adventure do you have planned out?" We started walking out of the hallway.

"Actually. I had something different in mind for today." I smirked as he glanced down at me, knowingly.

"Should I be worried? If it's anything like that idea you had three months ago, you're not stepping one foot in the kitchens today." he shuddered.

"Ugh! Why do you always assume I'm gonna cause trouble? Besides, it wasn't that bad."

"That bad?! You almost burned down the western wing! I'd hate to know what your idea of a bad situation is. "

"The key word being almost. But no, I just wanted to hang out in the garden." I shrugged.

"Why is that? I thought you weren't gonna tend to your plants until tomorrow."

"I've changed my mind." He regarded me curiously, knowing I would never miss an opportunity to go out of the confines of the palace.

"Sai. Don't think too much into it. I simply don't feel energetic enough to wander out." If he saw through my lie, he didn't say anything and dropped the issue.

"Well, let's go ask Mina to pack us some lunch." he suggested as he steered us in the direction of the kitchens.

I drew my key and unlocked the large wooden door so Sai could push open one of the heavy doors. We entered. The morning sun encased my haven in a soft light. I immediately bee lined to the cherry blossom tree while Sai went to his favorite spot in one corner, most likely to sketch. It's what he did when he wasn't helping me garden or protecting me from the spiders that sometimes decided to visit.

I settled down at the base of the old tree and traced my hand along its rough bark in greeting, turning my head slightly left facing the only purple flowers in the entire garden, azaleas.

"Good morning mother." I smiled as I looked wistfully at the blooming markers of her grave. Purple, I was told by my father, had been her favorite color. As such, when she was buried in her garden, my father followed all her wishes and personally planted the bright flowers to mark her resting place. I remember the day with fuzziness. I didn't fully comprehend what had happened, but knew my father was not acting like himself so when he headed out to mothers garden I ran after him.

"Daddy, why do you have that basket full of seeds? Are we going to plant some pretty flowers?" I looked up at him excitedly.

His eyes were dull but he attempted a smile, surely for my sake.

"Yes, my flower. They are for your mother." He told me. I reached for his hand and we bounded over to a special spot in the garden.

"Really? Mommy really likes flowers. Can they be pink?"

"No, hon. Your mommy asked me for purple ones, because that's her favorite color."

"She won't mind if we plant one pink one." I pleaded extending my index finger.

He gave me a weary look and my smile dimmed and fell. I pouted.

"I guess if mommy wants purple flowers, we should plant purple flowers so she won't get mad at us." I consented. "But daddy," he looked down at me, "when is mommy coming back?"

He sighed and knelt down to my level, taking both my hands. I marveled at how his enveloped mine and giggled.

"Sakura. Mommy isn't coming back." My father said quietly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I threw up my hands, leaving his empty. "Yes. She is. She's coming back. Just like she always does when she goes to the main temple."

"Sak. Mommy didn't go to the main temple this time. She's resting." He reasoned, his eyes growing watery.

"Then we should wake her up so she can come out to play. Everyone misses her."

"I know everyone misses her, hon." he spoke gently, "But mommy fell asleep forever."

"I miss her a lot daddy. You don't brush my hair as soft as mommy did or braid it. And nobody sings me lullabies or plays harp for me like mommy did." My lip trembled, my voice wavering.

"If you want someone to sing and play harp for you, I can ask the musicians. As for your hair, I can ask Shizune or Tsunade to do it for you." he consoled me.

"NO! I want mommy." I stomped my foot on the ground. Daddy's eyes started to tear up and he engulfed my small body in his strong arms.

"I know you want mommy, baby girl, but I can't bring her back." He cried.

I just stared at the tears that started to stream down his cheeks. I patted his cheeks with my chubby hands and smiled.

"Don't cry daddy. Mommy will come back. I promise. I have faith in her. You should too." I smiled at him and he only blinked more tears away.

He shook his head and stood up probably giving up in making me comprehend. I would come to understand months later that mommy wasn't coming back.

We continued to the garden and I helped him plant the seeds in the only patch of upturned soil.

I came back from my memory. The purple fauna were now in full bloom, marking my mother's grave.

"I've been going to the clearing with Strider a lot. And Madame showed me some new scrolls, but I won't get all of them until I become priestess. I wonder if I will be as great a priestess as you, mother, but I will try." The air ticked my neck.

"Oh remember I told you Itachi's brother came three weeks ago?" I lowered my voice in case the wind carried my next words to Sai. "He offered to show me how to handle weapons and we're going to start tonight. I'll make sure to ask him about Itachi, I really miss his letters. Well, I think that's all for today. I'm going to care for the plants now. Bye. Oh and I'll play for you after I eat today."

Heading towards the gardening shed, I retrieved a watering can and proceeded to fill it with the fountain water. I returned to the azaleas and watered them, letting them get their share of the refreshing water. As soon as I called to Sai, he stood up. He knew the routine. We watered all the trees and flower beds and when that was done proceeded to get rid of the weeds. The sun made its trek across the sky and by three our stomachs grumbled. We had not eaten since the morning when we went to ask Mina to pack us some lunch.

"Sai." I called for his attention. "I think we should stop now. Let's eat!"

He chuckled. "As you wish."

Sasuke POV

"So how will you plan to rule Senju when the time comes?" I asked Ino. The kingdom had been known to be ruled by powerful monarchs in the past. Ino met that role entirely, she seemed to take after Tsunade greatly.

"I will rule however the situation calls for. Whether it resemble a nurturing mother or a terrifying military leader." she told me her blue eyes like steel.

"Ino. How will you become a military leader? Are you even trained in any form of fighting?" I questioned.

"Of course. What other way, when compelling words fail, does one get desired results?" she said, incredulously.

"I believe that the sword holds more power than words."

"I am not blind to that, Sasuke. Only a fool would refuse to acknowledge that the thing a person values most is in fact their life. However, using military force comes with a price…then again, I am no mere lady."

She took me off guard and unsheathed my own sword in one fluid motion. The point was at my neck in the next instant. I held up my hands in surrender but I immediately moved behind her when I sensed her hesitation and took my sword. As I was sheathing it again I laughed.

"It seems every day you show me something new. Who did you learn that from? And why?" I demanded.

Her eyes looked wistfully at one of the well-trimmed bushes.

"I learned from a capable swordsman, the best I've ever seen fight. I did so on orders of my aunt so I would never be vulnerable or caught by surprise."

My thoughts went immediately to Lady Sakura.

"Why didn't Sakura also learn?"

Her hands fisted at her side briefly, but they relaxed while she sighed.

"Lady Sakura," she emphasized, reminding me I was to address her with distant respect. "Didn't learn because she is special. She is physically weak and her future position as head priestess grants her the ultimate protection. No one would dare harm our only connection to the divine."

"Then why does she have Sai? Surely if her position grants her such security she doesn't need him."

She had a contemplative look in her eyes and she spoke softly as if this was the first time her brain took in the idea.

"I don't have a clue. I've never cared enough to ask why." she trailed off, confusion marring her beautiful features.

A set of rushed footsteps came and bowed before us, interrupting my next assault of questions.

"Lady Ino. Her Majesty wishes for you to meet her in the study." A servant exhaled. The poor thing ran all the way from the castle into the maze that was the gardens.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"I guess this is my cue to leave. I will see you at dinner." she curtsied dramatically before winking, making me laugh. I nodded at her and she left with purposefully strides to the palace doors, not looking back once.

Once again, I was left to my own devices. I looked around and saw that garden. I decided to look more closely at its walls to see where the entrance was located. I remembered the conversation when I told Sakura I would teach her in a private setting, hoping it would be the elusive garden. Surely it would be the garden, it was the best location. I walked along the ivy covered walls. Then I heard a most enchanting melody. I recognized the instrument as a harp.

The notes flowed perfectly without pause creating a harmoniously calm atmosphere. I stood there mesmerized by the angelic music that seemed to dispel all my thoughts. The song then started to change using melancholic notes until it turned entirely somber. The harp wept for its player. It was as if their grief was morphing into pure sorrow. The trees also affected by the pure hurt wilted slightly. I shook my head at that. Trees didn't feel but now I was curious. What would cause Sakura to weave such a heartbroken tune? For surely Sai wasn't the one playing. She was always so full of life, so exuberant, constantly looking for trouble it seemed. I would learn tonight hopefully.

Ohh I'm so excited for the next chapter. Don't forget to review ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my beautiful readers. I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update. Actually most of it was done like two months ago but there was some confusion with my beta reader over whether she had sent the revised versions (turns out she did...oops!) and she just sent me the last part that I finished recently. Thank you for being patient and I hope the next chapter comes out soon :) Enjoy!

Sasuke POV

Throughout dinner, Sakura and I were constantly stealing glances at each other. I could tell she was quitely giddy and I think Sai noticed too, but he didn't point it out, opting instead for giving me sharp glares. Kakashi grew suspicious as well. I was definately not acting like myself but knowing him, he ignored it in favor of flirting with Lady Shizune.

It was a miracle. He had been speaking with her far more than he had ever done to any lady before. I wouldn't be surprised if she would be the one to curb his promiscuous ways.

Ino and Tusnade were in an intense conversation about taxes. Ino appeared to agitated and tense, occasionally fidgiting and chewing on her bottom lip. What was bothering her, I wasn't sure, but she was avoiding Sai's direction completely so it must've had something's to do with him.

This guy seemed to meddle in everybody's business. If he worked for the Uchihas, my father would have released him from duties. He was a strict man who tolerated no form of insolence or disrespect. Speaking of which, I postponed writing to my family again since I had arrived. My mother had written a letter I forgot about. Surely she send another to scold me for not replying.

When I got to my room, I decided to write back to her and send it off in the morning.

Dear Mother,

I trust you have been well and in reply to your last message, I have been doing well also. I enjoy being here, the air is much fresher for Lady Tsunade has many trees and gardens. I do believe I won't mind staying here after I get married to Lady Ino. Do not worry. We are quite compatible and have shown interest in each other. I know your main objection to father's deal was ridding me of an opportunity to fall in love on my own, but I am sure Ino and I will come to love each other, in due time.

Sadly, I haven't been able to train as much as I regularly do. Kakashi and I spar on occasion but he seems more eager to flirt with the ladies around court than to train the prince of the Uchiha kingdom.

However, I do have a question. Do you know anything about the situation involving Itachi and Lady Sakura? Has father mentioned to you the reasons Tsunade refused to let Sakura marry? Or did Itachi tell you why he wanted to marry her? I have been quite curious about her. She is surrounded in mystery even though the air around her is light and carefree. She has a secret garden she lets no one in and I made it my goal to gain an invite. She is also a most unusual and enigmatic lady. She does not wear corsets and on occasion, even wears men's clothing. Her position as future head priestess offers her the ultimate protection, yet she still has a personal guard. Her hair is pink and she prefers to be outdoors when most ladies would be working inside on domestic arts. People treat her with distant respect even though she is the easiest person to get along with. I don't understand her and it's driving me insane.

Anyways, greet father for me. Itachi and Shisui too.

Love,

Sasuke

When I decided to finally gather the essential supplies for the upcoming rendezvous with Sakura, I had begun questioning whether or not to show up. The ticking clock indicated it was half past ten. I was completely sure Tsunade would more than frown upon her niece's late night escapade.

Although I hated to admit, Sai seemed more capable of enlightening Sakura with basic self-defense tactics and then progressing to offensive techniques. I had never instructed someone who was unfamiliar and completely innocent; all my soldiers were experienced and obedient, the perfect apprentices to my teachings.

If I was to go through with this, I needed a weapon Sakura's small frame would be able to maneuver. I strapped my sword to my belt—Sakura might want to spar—and borrowed one from Kakashi. He wouldn't miss it; he had plenty to choose from. The silver sword gleamed as I weighed it. Light and silver, the sword was easy to control but most importantly the blade was dull. Perfect for beginners and perfect for me because the maiming, I hoped, would be minimal.

Grabbing a few daggers in case Sakura would like target practice, I was finally ready and arrived five minutes early to the base of the stairs.

She came down in a flurry of pink hair and black robes. Our eyes locked and she smiled at me.

"It feels exhilarating. I can't believe I'm actually sneaking out." She whispered.

"Really? I thought for sure, you of all people, would love to sneak out and cause trouble."

"I did that when I was younger, but l haven't done it in a while because it's not healthy for me to be outside at night. I makes me-" she stopped abruptly, realizing her next words weren't meant for my ears.

"Well." I changed the subject. "Where is this secret place you have reserved?"

I feigned ignorance, knowing her garden was the obvious answer. She looked around and seized my wrist.

"Come." she led me to the right corridor and at the corner checked to see if anyone was around. There was a lady and a man speaking in hushed tones and when the parted back to their rooms, she continued. She was weaving in and out of hallways and then I realized we were heading in the opposite direction of the doors leading outside.

"Lady Sakura?" I questioned. "Aren't the gardens that way?"

She stopped and looked back at me. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Weren't we going to your garden?"

Her eyes widened a little.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because it was supposed to be somewhere secret."

She chuckled and then stopped her light steps before turning to face me.

"Sasuke" she explained. "My garden is very special to me. I will not take swords and daggers to a place which thrives with the life I have cared for. It would be insulting to taint the very place I love and cherish. Besides, I have never let people inside." she trailed off.

"Would I ever have the pleasure of being invited Sakura?" I asked her, frustrated that it would be much harder to go in that I had believed.

"Maybe. One day. When you gain my trust." she winked. I noticed she said 'when' and not 'if' I'd gain her trust and that squashed the disappointment seeping into me.

"Let's go" she took me further into the east wing and I noticed the architecture here seemed much older. It was made of stone and didn't boast the warmth the more modern parts of the palace had. She led to a tapestry and moved it, revealing a wooden door. Sakura opened it and started descending the flight of creaky stairs.

It was some sort of basement. After Sakura lit a few musty candles and let the moonlight taper in from behind the thick, black drapes, she removed her heavy robes. Underneath she wore trousers, boots and what looked like two jackets.

"You're going to have to take off one of the jackets and the boots." I muttered, not wanting to be rude. It wouldn't be a good idea telling the Queen's niece to remove her wardrobe in a dank, dusty basement.

Sakura stopped. "But it's kind of cold in here."

"You'll get warmer as you start moving" I reassured her.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Professor Uchiha." She teased, pulling her jacket off and kicking her shoes into some corner.

"Please, just Sasuke is fine."

She gave me a dazzling grin.

"Then, please just call me Sakura."

Sakura's POV

I took of the top jacket and flicked off my boots, leaving me with just socks to cover my feet. The coldness of the stone floor seeped into my legs and I involuntarily shivered.

Sasuke wasted no time and began the lesson, meanwhile I stood at attention ready for whatever he had planned.

"Okay, first you need to learn the proper stance. Put your legs apart and crouch down a little. This way you increase your mobility and it's easier to defend yourself." He directed.

I copied his stance and he shook his head to himself before coming nearer to correct it. And then we began the defensive training. Sasuke taught me basic stances and maneuvers that would help me block or evade a direct hit from someone. We got into some simple offensive moves that'd be just enough to hurt a person long enough until I'd be able to run away.

After long periods of lesson after lesson, I felt a strange euphoria. I was feverish with exhilaration and my breathing was frenzied for the first time, because of my efforts, instead of my illness. For that very reason I wanted to push myself further, before I lost this high and my energy with it.

I mimed for Sasuke to stop his advances. "Do you think we could try for more offensive techniques? I'd love to spar."

He eyed my state and nodded hesitantly, probably not wanting to offend me by offering to take a break.

"How about we mimic a fight without weapons and if you do well, I'll demonstrate a few things with the sword?" he suggested.

"Great!" I nodded fiercely, eager to incorporate my newfound skills.

And then, without warning, Sasuke advanced quickly.

The previously calm look in his eyes shifted to a fierce determination. His confidence and passion was intimidating and I unconsciously took a few steps back. A few seconds were all I had to prepare for the fist coming towards my face, as I tried evading it pathetically. I didn't have the luxury of time; Sasuke kept coming, a blur of motion and limbs.

He kept going and I froze for a while before realizing he had no intention of stopping. I sidestepped some of the punches and some of my fear dissipated, giving me the push I needed to focus. I blocked the most I could and started noticing that he was slightly leaving his right side vulnerable. I managed to land a couple of kicks and grazed the side of his jaw with my fist. I didn't do much but he abruptly straightened.

"Good." He raised his eyebrows. "That's the way to do it. Don't be afraid."

I then realized he didn't stop purposefully so I would get over my paralysis. I smiled.

"You're quite strong for someone who looks so weak." Sasuke teased, jabbing my side.

I laughed, and punched his shoulder mockingly. He pretended to rub it as if I had done considerable damage.

Rolling my eyes, I waved his hurt expression off. "I hope I didn't leave you any bruises."

"I don't bruise easily. It's you that should be worried."

He pointed to my knuckles, they were starting to take a reddish tint.

"They'll go away." I reassured him, noticing how quickly Sasuke and I became comfortable.

"Let's continue then. You're much better that I expected. I want to see if you can handle the sword as well as hand to hand combat."

"Oh, let's." My eyes sparkled with that thought.

He turned to the things he had lain on the table. One was a beautiful sword with marvelous decorations in red. The other a simple one. He handed me the simpler looking one. I examined it and tested the weight of it on my arm. It was light. As I moved it around, a strange feeling of nostalgia overcame me.

My vision blurred and I was transported to a time long before mine. I saw everything through the eyes of someone else, an observer. My hand held a beautifully carved sword that gleamed in the dim moonlight. Its hilt was made of silver encrusted with emeralds. The weight felt natural to me and I maneuvered it as an extension of my body. I faced my opponent: a man shrouded in shadow. I charged forward with a fierceness I had never felt, adrenaline pumping through my veins, and then the haziness cleared to reveal Sasuke staring back at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Sakura? Are you alright? If you don't feel well maybe it would be best to leave it for another time."

"No. No. I just spaced out a little. No need to postpone it."

"How fortunate I am to have such an eager student." he laughed, although there was still some worry etched onto his expression.

I started to unsheathe the silver sword, but his hand stopped me.

"How about we try it with the cover. I don't want you to hurt yourself. These things are sharp."

"Pfft. You're just afraid I'll accidentally maim you."

He chuckled. "That too." He admitted.

After a week of meeting with Sasuke, my body had finally started to complain about all the strain I had put it through. It felt great to move around without reserve, but Sasuke's manner of encouragement was rather harsh. Although, it was to be expected of a man who normally trained hardened soldiers.

I had deluded myself into thinking I could actually go through with it, that all the years of Tsunade's restrictions had made me weak and if I trained harder I could mold my muscles to become stronger. But the bitter truth was my body really couldn't handle it. It killed me that I wished to do so much, but from the neck down, I just couldn't do it.

Of course, I would never utter a word of this to Sasuke. I would go on as if I felt fine, but I would have to resign myself to a tranquil day, something that went against my adventurous nature. But it was okay. There was just something about holding a weapon in my hand that made my blood rush, made me feel more alive than even riding on Strider. For that moment, I felt like a different person, like I had so much power that was ready to burst out. There was also something that resonated with my subconscious. Holding that sword was what I was meant to do, what I was born for and I couldn't ignore it. I needed to know more.

Maybe another reason for my enthusiasm was the fact my teacher was not hard on the eyes. Sasuke was gorgeous, maybe even more so than Itachi. The brothers were really quite similar. Both bound by their duties and fervently obedient to their father. But they were also very different.

Itachi was calmer and carefully assessed his actions while Sasuke was much more impulsive. Itachi listened and understood me in a way that no one had ever done, but there was something about Sasuke that drew me to him more intensely. Sasuke's rare but easy laughs reminded me of my dear mother's own genuine grins, and perhaps it was the desire to remember the woman I knew so little about that made him attractive. But the truth was that, there was something beyond that, something that caused butterflies in my stomach to form when he did break his composure. And I loved it.

Sasuke POV

"And then, we pushed him into the fountain. He displaced many of the fish that used to be there and there aren't any more since that incident occurred. Now, it's just used as a water source in the garden." Sakura's pale eyes shone as she recalled the memory.

We had just finished another training session and I was simply enjoying her company. It was amazing that something had held my attention for so long, but she was so different from everything I had known. Finally I understood why Itachi had deemed her worthy enough to marry.

"So where have you been? I heard from Kakashi that you've been all over the world. I begged him for stories but he said you're a better storyteller."

Damn Kakashi. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. Of course, I couldn't say no to her pleading face, so even though I was horrible at descriptions, I risked humiliation.

"Uh, where should I start?" I stalled.

"Oh I don't know. The most exciting!"

"Well, there is a land where the people are very dark skinned. Not like the tan farmers get, but born that way. There's many different animals in their forests. Yellow ones with very long necks, and huge grey ones the size of your stables. And a terrifying, beastly cat that makes the loudest growl you'll ever hear." Her face conveyed her interest and her eyes were wide as she clung onto my every word so I continued.

"And there's another place with birds of all colors and flowers in every single shade you can imagine. And the trees where they live, grow to be taller than even your oldest tree here."

"And what about the people? How are they?"

"Well, there's a place where the women wear every shade of color and adorn themselves with paint on their skin. And their food has so many spices, millions even." I began enjoying her curiosity as she unconsciously scooted nearer to me, in excitement.

"Wow. I wish I could go there."

"Why don't you? You will soon be free to travel as priestess."

"My aunt would never allow it, even if I should have that freedom."

"Maybe I'll just kidnap you and we could travel anywhere you wanted." I mused.

"Really?" Sakura looked startled and in disbelief. The severity and commitment behind my offer didn't change my answer.

"Yes."

Sakura Pov

His offer resonated deep in my core as if I had heard a similar proposal before. My skin formed goosebumps and I was sitting at the edge of a pond, observing the small fish that swam to and fro. A voice sounded out and alerted me that I had a companion.

_"You know, we could leave all this mess behind. We don't have to be in this world. I would show you the ends of the universe and you would be free of all your duties. All you have to do is accept." His rich voice reached my ears._

"Sakura?"

_I looked back at his face but could only discern his piercing eyes that gently softened at the corners. My hand reached out to touch the edge of his jaw and his eyes closed in contentment at my touch. I didn't know why I had done that but my arm had moved of its own accord. My voice came out and tried smoothing him._

_"We will as soon as this is settled, I promise." But the voice that resounded in the calm atmosphere was slightly deeper than mine, more mature. He opened his eyes and the love contained in his dark orbs made me look back down to the water._

"Sakura?"

_The moonlight caught my face and I glimpsed my reflection. Only, it was not exactly how I remembered. This face was beautiful while mine could only be considered pretty. It had features softened and angled in all the right places. The eyes still green, but slightly darkened with wisdom and experience. She also boasted pink hair, but hers was a much lighter shade and was very long. The ends curled all the way down her back and gathered in thick locks on the soft grass some even touching the water's edge. A small tear fell from one of her lovely eyes and when it reached the ground, the spell broke._

"Sakura?" My hazy eyes cleared to see Sasuke staring at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he saw my eyes focus.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess. I should go now, it's getting quite late."

He nodded in assent.

"Go rest. You looked like you were about to pass out just now. I'll walk you."

That night was the first that I dreamed of being free and happy with the dark eyed man of my vision. He held me with tenderness and I made him laugh at my antics. We danced around in meadows full of flowers and right before he kissed me, I woke up.


	9. Revision

Hello my beautiful readers. I know I've been AWOL, but I reread my posted chapters and decided to revise this story. I just feel like here's things that need to be worked on. I do have quite a lot of it done already. There might be slight changes but I haven't really strayed from my plot line. I also have lots of chapters completed so I'll be working on getting those posted as soon as I can.

Also, I have other stories in the works, and one in particular that has lots of potential. However, I really want to finish Falling Blossom before I start any other projects. Thank you for your support and thank you to Sgvalana who reminded me that there's still people interested in my little story :)

Continuemos con el cuento!


End file.
